IL Nuovo Giorno
IL Nuovo Giorno History This Is Not Nuovo Imperio Romano's First News Agency. It All Started In 1837 A Year After Nuovo Imperio Romano's Creation The Newspaper Stella Gazette Made By Emilio Canzo. Then After 100 Years The Newspaper Was Failing With The Invention Of The Television And It Merged Into A Company By The Name Of IL Nuovo Giorno And Started It's First Television Broadcast In June 10, 1938. It Got Continuously Updated Since Then Like The Website. It Is By Far The Biggest News Company In Nuovo Imperio Romano. - October 14, 2025: Today Nuovo Imperio Romano Annexed Eastern Roman Empire, It Also Added Another City To It's List: Constatninople It Has Begun To Be NIR's Best Of Interests To Make It A Popular Tourist Destination. It's Governor Emilio Caccizo Was Appointed A Day After The Annex. -December 19, 2050 NEWS Today Ossetia Has Declared War On Asteria, Moments Later Nuovo Imperio Romano Declared War On Ossetia. NIR Is Mobilizing It's Army, Navy, And Airforce For A Strike. We Have No Information About Where And Who It Will Be. As Of Right Now The Military Has Increased By 25.92%. ship.png|GFS Franco Leaving With Troops Headed To BLANK Tentz.jpg|Tents Set Up In Merzona Soldiers From The 7th Army Stationed Here NIR T-39.jpg|T-39 Rolling off Production Line, Ship In Port Out Of Picture Heading For Blank NIR T-101.png|NIR T-101 Tank Boom.png|'Xoshi-2 Nuclear missle' -December 20, 2050 You May Have Heard That This War That We Are In Is Not Technically A "World War" Since No One Has Invaded. Many People Are Waiting For This "War" To Be Over By Christmas Or By The End Of The Year. The "Falconi" Group Is Calling This "War" The "Christmas War" Because They See This Not Ending By Christmas. -December 20, 2050 {Later} NEWS A FV Drone Has Found Ossetian Troop Movement And Laginian Troop Movement In The Iberian Peninsula. A Satellite Has Been Dispatched To See What Is Happening There. Also Many Ossetian T-72's Are Practicing In An Area Of The Iberian Peninsula That Is Similar To Langover's Geography. One More FV Drone Sent, Shot Down By Ossetian SAMSites. This Is Taken As An Act Of Aggresion For The FV Generals, The President Is Debating In Whether To Declare War Or Stop Sending In Drones.[ DEVELOPING STORY ] - December 21, 2050 NEWS Today Texar Monsk The Leader Of Asteria, Cancelled Our Alliance And Declared Embargo Against Us Later That Day. Calling Us "Uncivilized, A People With No Culture, Rodents, Destined To Fall Soon, And Of No Clear Nationality." All Of The NIR Nation Is Furious And Outraged A Nation Such As Asteria, Which We Had Been Wonderful Friends And Neighbors Call Us That. The Government Has Called A Cease of Communication And Transportation With Asteria. It Is Now Focusing On Strengthening Alliances, And Making Past Enemies Friends. Today Has Transformed Everybody In NIR, As Well As Asteria. -December 22, 2050 NEWS "It was to think we were safe,we were wrong." Nuovo Venizian soldier says,as they day was all sunny and followed by a big "Boom".They though it was an earthquake,seconds later,smoke appeared.It was soon to learn that a Wind Turbine has fallen!But it wasnt no ordinary accident,the citizens are outraged,following by the sayings that Texar did this,and now the Venizian soldiers,police,and citizens have now been outraged,yelling "Death to Texar!".More breaking news to come as this incident gets more and more violent? Things.jpg|GFS Roma stoof.jpg|GFS Somernia taskforce76.jpg|Task Force 76 In A Sunset taskforce76a.jpg|GFS Capriconra In Task Force 76 taskforce76b.jpg|Cruisers In Task Force 76 Ira25se5.jpg|"Texar shall be seeing this at the last moments of his life!"Says Venizian citizen NIR T-101.png|NIR T-101 Tank,shown officially only in Venizia Nuked.png|Venizia nuked -December 22,2050 {Later} In other news,the new experimental T-101 released,its motto,"We never turn back" is actually true,this new tank has armor capabilities than any other tank,it is the future of NIR tanks,the main battle tank of NIR,as announced by president.Also,annoucing new trade routes between Bricksaburg and Venizia. -December 22,2050 {More later} Venizia nuked?Or was it just a test?Venizian scientist says,yes it was a test.But the citizens are concerned."Why would they test a nuclear device?" - January 1, 2051 [ BREAKING NEWS ] BREAKING NEWS AUT Is Collapsing In The Wake Of Texar Monsk Being Kiddnapped By An Unknown Enemy! AUT Citizens Fleeing To Chevek, GKR, NIR, And Neighboring Countries! General Cyberman Appointed Prime Minister And Issued Martial Law, All Bases Are Lost And Frakenberg Is The Only One Left! This Happened- Texar Monsk Was Taking A Vacation And A Leave Of Abscense When He Was Abducted By An Unknown Enemy. The AUT Economy Was Already In Turmoil Before, Now It Is Destroyed). - January 22, 2051 [ BREAKING NEWS ] Two Nuclear Devices Have Been Detonated Inside Of GKR! One Near Arkan Airport In Garshee, And Another In Botren. Killing 134,000 And 230,000 Injured. The GKR Police Also Believe A Third Nuclear Device Is Also Inside GKR. Category:EOEP1